A yarn bobbin comprises a yarn wrap or bundle wound on a bobbin tube (spool), usually paper bobbin tube, with the ends of the tube protruding out of the yarn wrap. The yarns include cotton yarns and polyester yarns such as partially oriented yarns (POY), fully drawn yarns (FDY), draw texturised yarns (DTY) and air tex yarns (ATY). The yarn bobbins are packed and transported to user destinations such as large scale weavers such as weaving mills or small scale weavers or individual weavers for making fabrics or to yarn dealers, distributors or merchants. There are various packing modes for yarn bobbins like corrugated cellulose paper cartons or boxes, bulk packs, bulk heads and containers.
Packing of yarn bobbins in corrugated cellulose paper cartons or boxes is a compact way of packing yarn bobbins and is comparatively cost effective. Yarn bobbins packed in paper cartons or boxes are also comparatively light weight and easy to handle. Yarn bobbins are packed in a paper carton in one or more rows of yarn bobbins located longitudinally in the carton. Each row of yarn bobbins comprises a bottom layer of yarn bobbins and at least one top layer of yarn bobbins aligned vertically. In each pair of yarn bobbins consisting of a bottom yarn bobbin in the bottom layer and corresponding top yarn bobbin in the top layer, the end of the bobbin tube of the top yarn bobbin protruding down from the respective yarn wrap rests against the end of the bobbin tube of the bottom yarn bobbin protruding up from the respective yarn wrap. One or more corrugated cellulose paper separator sheets are located between the bottom layer of yarn bobbins and the top layer of yarn bobbins and one or more corrugated cellulose paper support sheets are located between the bottom surface of the bottom layer of yarn bobbins and the carton bottom surface and between the top surface of the top layer of yarn bobbins and the carton top surface. The yarn bobbins are tightly held together by strapping with straps tightened over the carton.
Packages of yarn bobbins packed in cellulose paper cartons are loaded on a pallet and tightly held on to the pallet by strapping with straps tightened around the cartons and the pallet. The pallet with the cartons consisting of the yarn bobbins are transported to the user destinations. During loading the pallet with the yarn bobbins into vehicles and unloading of the pallet with the yarn bobbins from the vehicles and also during transportation of the yarn bobbins to destinations in vehicles, there are chances for the paper cartons with the yarn bundles wound on the bobbin tubes to get compressed and deformed due to impacts experienced by the cartons and yarn bundles while being handled and due to jerks and bumps experienced by the vehicles on the roads because of the poor mechanical strength and delicate nature of the paper cartons and paper support sheets and separator sheets and because of the yarn bobbins being not held in position in the cartons. The force of the impacts and jerks and bumps is easily transmitted to the yarn bundles in the cartons.
Because of the compression and deformation that the yarn wraps are subjected to, the yarn bundles may not unwind from the bobbin tubes easily during weaving of fabrics with the yarn bobbins thereby resulting in wastage of yarn material and loss of money. Paper cartons with the support sheets and separator sheets are usually thrown away after unpacking the yarn bobbins from the cartons at the destinations. This not only creates waste disposal and environmental problems but also results in wastage of money.
There is, therefore, need for carton-less yarn bobbin packages and carton-less yarn packing units, in which yarn bobbins are held tightly in position against impacts and which obviate the problems in the prior art and which are cost effective, efficient and reusable.